high_school_musicalfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
High School Musical
High School Musical : Premiers pas sur scène (High School Musical), est un téléfilm américain de comédie musicale. Il a été diffusé pour la première fois le 20 janvier 2006 aux États-Unis et le 19 septembre 2006 en France sur Disney Channel. En France, le téléfilm est diffusé pour la première fois sur une chaîne non-cablée le 30 octobre 2006. Il a été réalisé par Kenny Ortega. Le succès du téléfilm a conduit à deux suites, un spin-off et une série dérivée. Synopsis Troy Bolton, capitaine de l'équipe de basketball d'East High et Gabriella Montez, une élève studieuse et timide se rencontre lors d'une soirée pour adolescents pendant les vacances. Se découvrant une passion commune, ils auditionnent tous deux pour les rôles principaux du spectacle musical de leur école malgré les réticences de leurs camarades de classes et amis. Résumé complet Distribution *Zac Efron - Troy Bolton *Vanessa Hudgens - Gabriella Montez *Ashley Tisdale - Sharpay Evans *Lucas Grabeel - Ryan Evans *Corbin Bleu - Chad Danforth *Monique Coleman - Taylor McKessie *Olesya Rulin - Kelsi Nielsen *Ryne Sanborn - Jason Cross *KayCee Stroh - Martha Cox *Chris Warren Jr. - Zeke Baylor *Dutch Whitlock - Ripper (Skateur 1) Chansons ::Voir aussi High School Musical : The Soundtrack #Start of Something New – Gabriella et Troy #Get'cha Head in the Game - Troy et l'équipe de basketball #What I've Been Looking For – Sharpay et Ryan #What I've Been Looking For (Reprise) – Gabriella et Troy #Stick to the Status Quo – Les élèves de la cantine #When There Was Me and You – Gabriella #Bop to the Top – Sharpay et Ryan #Breaking Free – Troy et Gabriella #We're All In This Together – Tous #I Can't Take My Eyes Off of You - Personnages principaux (uniquement sur DVD et album de la bande-son) Galerie Vidéos thumb|left|335 px|Bande annonce (VO) Images promotionnelles Récompenses et nominations Récompenses Nominations Anecdotes *C'était le 3ème Disney Channel Original Movie ayant eu la plus forte audience lors de sa première diffusion. Il est aujourd'hui classé à la 11ème position si on compte Descendants 2 (téléfilm diffusé sur de multiples chaînes - dont des chaînes non-cablées) sinon à la 10ème. *Le film a fait l'objet d'une tournée (voir High School Musical: The Concert). *Le 20 janvier 2016, les acteurs principaux (Vanessa Hudgens, Ashley Tisdale, Lucas Grabeel, Corbin Bleu et Monique Coleman) se réunissent à l'occasion des 10 ans du téléfilm. *Durant le tournage du film, Ashley Tisdale (Sharpay) et Lucas Grabeel (Lucas) ne s’appréciaient pas (source). *Les acteurs ont participé à deux semaines de répétitions intensives de danse avant le tournage. *Certains acteurs, dont Zac Efron, ont eu 3 heures d'entrainement de basket par jours. *Les chansons ont été enregistrées en 5 jours. Contact Facebook officiel de la trilogie : https://www.facebook.com/HighSchoolMusical Instagram officiel de la trilogie : https://www.instagram.com/HighSchoolMusical/ *Voir la liste complète des Comptes Facebook des membres de la trilogie. *Voir la liste complète des Comptes Twitter des membres de la trilogie. *Voir la liste complète des Comptes Instagram des membres de la trilogie. *Voir la liste complète des Comptes Snapchat des membres de la trilogie. *Voir la liste complète des Chaînes YouTube des membres de la trilogie. Navigation Catégorie:Films Catégorie:High School Musical